


ABO片段

by sawada_kanon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: 某个发情期的故事实际很清水ooc注意，现代paro
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	ABO片段

这是拉比在酒宴中第十七次抬手腕看时间。  
他知道做这样的动作于事无补，原本定好的返航飞机已经在三个小时前起飞，而他还留在这个距离亚连千里外的城市，陪着他的老师应付仓促参加的酒宴。

他的合作对象端着酒杯走了过来，询问他们在晚宴上是否还尽兴。拉比与来人轻轻碰杯，恭维地说非常棒，对方笑了两声转而谈论起工作上的事情，拉比心不在焉地接了两句，话头就由Bookman接了过去。  
于是不出三秒，拉比的心思又飘远了。

拉比并不是那种二十四小时都喜欢黏着亚连离开爱人就抓狂的类型，他这么惦念亚连原因无他——亚连的热潮期到了。  
作为正常健康成长的omega，除却对信息素不太敏感之外，亚连与其他omega无异。每个月的热潮期都是按部就班地来临，从前靠抑制剂来度过，而现在则由拉比代劳。  
出差时间和亚连热潮期接近，他算过时间，确定回来能赶上，所以才接受了这次的出差，来到遥远的城市洽谈工作。然而最终事与愿违，拉比没法按照计划赶回去了。

知道回程会拖延后，酒宴开始前拉比躲在卫生间和亚连打了个电话。爱人的声音通过电流听起来有些失真，但分辨得出语气平稳无波，甚至还反过来安慰他自己没事。  
但是……

拉比的思维骤然被打断，bookman不着痕迹地狠狠拐了他一下。红发青年抖了一下，努力将抱怨咽了回去——拉比意识到他的合作人在话题转到了他的身上，于是他不得不扬起得体的笑容来应付。  
终于，对方离开了。拉比转头向自己的老师嘟囔道：“老头你下手太狠了撒。”  
Bookman瞥了一眼自己的得意门生：“这次的合作很重要，别搞砸了。”  
“是、是——”拉比拉长了声音回答，音色里是一贯的漫不经心。青年习惯性地抬起手腕看了一下时间——这是第十八次了——拉比明白再着急也没用了，于是他深吸一口气，随后端着酒杯晃入杯觥交错的人群中。

托晚宴上应酬的福，第二天拉比和bookman拿下了合同，资金赞助甚至比预期里的还高了不少。之后道完了友好的告别语，师生俩终于得以踏上回程。  
飞机起飞时间是下午，拉比不得不在机场焦躁地等待了两个小时，期间他试着拨了一下亚连的手机，没有任何人接听。  
这样的情况不亚于火上浇油，红发青年焦躁地像是炸毛的兔子，在贵宾厅来回走着。Bookman坐在一旁椅子上闭眼休息，安静地宛如老僧入定。大概是学生来回打转的步伐声音太过响亮，他睁开一只眼睛看了一眼，但也没说话。

电话打了很多个，每次都是响起甜美的女音告知拉比说拨打的电话暂时无人接听。拉比简直不知道自己是捱过这段时间的。

飞机落地的时候已经接近黄昏，拉比抓着车钥匙匆匆往停车场方向跑去，他迈开两步后突然想起什么，回头看向自己的老师，一向能言巧舌的拉比陷入了短暂的失言。  
一眼就知晓了学生的心思，bookman抬眼，淡淡道：“去吧。我联系了其他人接我。”  
“Thank you撒，老头。”青年挥挥手，迈开了步伐。他跑出十来米，又回头大声道：“对了，老头，明后天我要休息撒——”

Bookman看着跑远的拉比，喃喃：“……臭小子。”

拉比几乎是一路飙车回到了家里，他等不及上到了二十多层的电梯，转向了楼梯迅速爬到了五楼。门钥匙被握在手里太久有些汗津津的，青年有些忐忑地推开了大门。  
随后拉比感觉到自己掉进了蜂蜜罐里。  
omega的信息素布满了整个屋子，如它散发出的气味般黏稠，拉比感觉到自己的本能几乎在一瞬间被撩拨起来。

红发青年定了定神，他一眼就看见了自己的爱人——亚连抱膝缩在沙发上，银灰色的眸子阖着，显然正在沉睡。周围散着好几个抱枕，他自己还靠着两个，可以看出整个沙发上的抱枕都被亚连拿了过来。  
沉睡的少年没有盖着御寒的东西，但是裹着十几条颜色鲜艳的围巾，它们以各种姿态缠在白色的少年身上，是最明显的红与白对比。  
热潮期的omega会本能地寻找带有alpha的气息的东西，时常围在脖子处、最接近腺体的围巾无疑是最好的选择。亚连大概是把衣柜里拉比所有的围巾都抱了过来，以此抵御拉比不在身边的时汹涌而来的情潮。  
红发青年心里升腾起满满的愧疚感。但又起了微妙的心思——这样的亚连很好看，像是待拆的礼物一样。

拉比走近，在桌子上发现了一盒近效期的抑制剂，看起来吞服的剂量已然超过了限制。而旁边水杯里的水已然冰凉。  
——标记后的omega会本能地依赖自己的alpha，而药物的作用带来的效果极其有限。他难以想象亚连是怎么熬过昨晚和白天，一念至此，拉比感到心脏像是被一只手攥紧了。他弯下身，凑近自己的爱人，下意识放缓了呼吸，轻唤：“亚连。”  
少年睡得很浅，几乎立时惊醒过来，银灰色的瞳孔里凝起了焦距，倒映出归来的爱人。

“……拉比。”亚连回应，他的声音因为初醒显得低而沙哑，不复平时的清亮。  
亚连闻到了熟悉的绿茶香，他的alpha散发出的信息素有效地安抚了热潮期的痛苦。拉比贴近亚连，将爱人拥向怀里，贴在亚连耳边小声道歉：“对不起，我回来晚了撒。”  
亚连摇了摇头。他有些迟疑地伸手环住拉比，热潮期的欲望折磨着他，但他难以主动求欢，于是少年只是努力靠在拉比脖颈旁，以汲取更多的信息素。  
“亚连……”拉比的呼吸拂在亚连颈后，带起了细小的战栗。亚连感觉腺体在突突地跳，他下意识伸手想按住，手腕却在半途被握住了——随后他被顺势放倒在了沙发上，带着清苦茶香的吻温柔地落了下来。

沙发上的抱枕滚落在了地毯上，不过暂时没有人会去管了。

-  
虽然因为事故延后了不少，但是热潮期仍然安稳地度过了。亚连仍然在安睡，拉比不得不负起事后的清扫事宜。  
洗衣机停止了，这是最后一锅衣服了。拉比晾完衣服，在阳台端详了一下成果，得出了一个结论。  
——将近二十条围巾一起迎风飘扬的场景，果然很壮观= =

-  
拉比休息的最后一天，收到了三封快件。  
红发青年正在厨房里熬粥，拆信的是亚连。青年在厨房拔高了声音问是什么东西撒，亚连没有回话，只是走进厨房将快件里的东西递给了拉比。  
看到递来东西的刹那，拉比嘴角闲适的笑容凝固了。  
——超速罚单，三张。

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是想看身上裹满了拉比的围巾的亚连  
> 因为懒得写恋爱所以直接跳到了老夫老妻模式，私设是对除了拉比以外的A的信息素都不感冒的O亚连和一个人畜无害像B实A的拉比。  
> 简而言之两个装B的AO恋爱结婚的故事，但是写不出甜甜的恋爱日常，所以直接就写了个没头没尾的片段。


End file.
